


Winterborn

by Jayde_Amali



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone made a mistake while casting a spell and altered future events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rena opened the door to her mother’s house and ran out. Her smile grew as she felt the wind in her shoulder length blue hair. Her crescent hairpin was the only thing keeping it from whipping into her eyes. She stopped with a small groan when she heard her mother call her name.

“Rena! Wait!” Westa followed her out of the house, an arm outstretched as if she could reach across the path and take hold of the young woman. “Where are you going?”

“To the Shingo Forest, Mother. You should know that. I always go there.” Rena rolled her eyes before turning to face her mother with a forced smile.

“Oh, no, you don’t. It’s dangerous out there!” Westa shook her head as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, leveling her gaze on her daughter.

“Oh, mother. It’s not that dangerous here. I can defend myself anyway.” Rena shook her head and flailed. She'd been practicing with some of the local townspeople since the Sorcery Globe had fallen. Her skill in unarmed combat had grown, but she had always frozen when something surprised her.

“Rena, Dias will kill me if anything happens to you, you know that. I can’t let you go.” Westa started toward Rena, stretching an arm out again to grasp the red cloak that her child wore, but was taken back when Rena started running away from her. The cloak slipped between her fingers and Westa drew back, a frown spreading on her face.

“Well, I’ll be going!” Rena ran through the town to the forest, dodging several townspeople in the process. Her cloak billowed out behind her, catching the wind and threatening to slow her down. She pushed herself further to reach her destination. Upon entering the forest, the woman slowed down and wandered deeper inside than she usually ventured. “She worries too much. I’m a grown woman now. I can defend myself too.” She sighed softly and knelt down next to one of the gentle rabbits she often played with.

The rabbit approached cautiously as always, but when the creature sniffed of Rena's hand, it hopped up into her lap and settled down to be petted. "Dias isn't here. He's gone off again. Oh, how I wish he'd decide to settle down. He needs someone. If not me, then someone else who could love him as he is." Rena talked to the rabbit as though she would get a response. She wasn't surprised when the rabbit jumped off of her lap and scampered off. She stood up and closed her eyes in order to better listen to the sounds of the forest with a small smile. She opened her eyes only when the sounds stopped. She perked a pointed ear to listen closer, but heard nothing.

“Strange…” She didn’t get much further in her thoughts as someone shouted at her. “Look out! Behind you!” The voice was cold as ice and decidedly male in nature.

Rena's attention turned toward the shouting, but the glimpse she got gave her little indication of who had called to her. The sun was at his back and she could not make out any features. She turned to see why she had been warned and fell backward in surprise. A large beast of a monster had crept up on her. She cursed herself for not realizing it and started to get to her feet, but her muscles had seized and refused to listen to her wishes. She screamed out in both frustration and fear, her eyes widening in terror and anger.

The person who had shouted at her approached quickly and took the initiative. The battle was fierce. The young red haired man took several hits before falling back quickly and assuming a defensive stance. He held out his hands, palms outward toward the monster and began to speak softly. He appeared frustrated half-way through in the incantation and shook his head. "Damn it!" He had to leap backward to avoid another hit. He dashed away from the young woman, keeping the attention of the monster on him. Again, his hands raised up and he began muttering again. The monster reared back and began to howl furiously.

Rena watched as the stranger defended her and strained to hear what he was saying. She figured it had to be some sort of heraldry, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying over the roar of the monster. She began to stand up just before the spell fired in order to warn her defender of the monster's sudden charge toward him.

The red head hadn’t expected for the young woman to stand up but it was too late now. He watched helplessly as she was knocked back by the blast of light from his palms, as was the monster. The monster was dazed, but not dead. He gripped the resulting shining sword from the spell and rushed into battle a small surge of regret and shame burrowing into the back of his mind. It confused him, but he didn't appear to be affected by it.

Rena groaned as she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted the sword that was being used. _That’s… Oh…_ She couldn’t help but smile widely. Her Warrior had come to save her. She didn’t register when the monster fell in defeat, or when the sword was banished from the physical realm. She barely noticed when he was speaking to her.

“Hey? Are you all right?” The young man reached down to help her to her feet.

Rena shook herself from her awe, took the outstretched hand, and pulled herself up. “Thank you.” Rena took a good look at her defender for the first time. He was dressed in white robes with a red sash that matched the color of his long flowing hair. His eyes were the color of the purest emeralds she had ever seen from the Salva mines.

“No problem.” The red head scratched his head after Rena was on her feet and he jerked his hand away. Something wasn't right about this, but what. “This is going to be an odd question, but do you know where I am?”

Rena blinked at the man's reaction to her hand in his and by his odd question. “What?” She frowned as she looked around. “You’re in the Shingo Forest.” Her eyes turned back to the man as if that should have been obvious. _What the hell? He's right, it's odd. He's odd, but he did save me._

The red head shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I’m a little confused. I’m not sure where I am at all, really. I can’t explain it further.” His voice had not softened any. It was almost as though he were trying to keep his distance from the inhabitant of this strange world.

Rena frowned as she watched the red head. He was beautiful to her. She smiled faintly as she watched his hair flip around in the wind. Something caught her eye and she reached up to touch him. She noticed his flinch as she pushed several locks of his soft hair aside. “You’re like me!” She touched one of his pointed ears lightly and drew back when he jerked away.

“Don’t do that!” The red haired man glared at the blue haired woman. “Don’t ever touch me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. _What just happened? That hurt when she touched me. Why should it hurt? I thought most people enjoyed physical contact with others? I do. Or did._

“Okay. I won’t. Sorry.” Rena shook her head and studied her savior meticulously. Her eyes drifted over his slender form, even if most of it was hidden behind those unsoiled robes he wore. “I’m forgetting my manners. My name is Rena. Rena Lanford.” She allowed a small smile to escape. _How could he fight like that and stay so clean? He defies everything I've ever seen or known. Who is he?_

The red head nodded as he began to speak again…


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Gabriel. Gabriel Indalecio.” Gabriel studied Rena closely, almost as if he were filing away information for future reference. “You’re Nedian, aren’t you?” His emerald eyes narrowed as the wind played with his flowing red hair, sweeping it repeatedly into his eyes.

 

“Nedian?” Rena worked her mouth around the strange word for a moment, and then shook her head. “I don’t understand. What’s a Nedian?” Her uncomprehending eyes fastened on his confused ones.

 

Gabriel blinked at Rena, and then shook his head as well. “Never mind. What planet is this?” He swept his arm around to indicate the forest and quite possibly all of the world.

 

Rena stared at Gabriel incredulously. “What?” She frowned as she looked him over, trying to determine if there were any wounds that she missed in her first scan of his form. “Are you okay?” She started to step forward, but his frustrated eyes held her still.

 

“I suppose not. I may have hit my head harder than I thought.” He made a show of rubbing his head gently. He wasn't certain if he _was_ just suffering from a knock to the head or if he was right in his assumptions. There was something so odd about this world that it frustrated him. It was almost as if he wanted to destroy it, but at the same time, he wanted to protect her. _She brings back something in my past, but what? What have I forgotten?_

 

Rena started to reach out for his hand, but then pulled away. “Well, I can’t just leave you in the forest. Come with me. I’ll take you to my village.” She clasped her hands together as though she was afraid that if she _didn't_ she might touch him accidentally. She didn't like seeing him frustrated and wondered how he would look when he was relaxed. She also had to do something to help him.

 

Gabriel nodded and motioned for Rena to lead the way. He followed her in silence until they reached Arlia. “This is amazing. What’s the name of this place?” His emerald eyes swept over the village with a small amount of curiosity, though his typical ice tone cracked at seeing how the village had flourished in the middle of nowhere.

 

Rena looked back at Gabriel with no small amount of pride. “This is my home village of Arlia.” She led him across the bridge and around to the other side of the village. “I live just across the river, but I’m staying at my mother’s while Dias is out of town.”

 

“Dias? Is he your husband?” Gabriel looked at the houses she pointed out before turning his attention back to Rena. His question was asked casually, almost too casually. _She is attractive. I shouldn't be surprised._

 

Rena shook her head. “Oh, no. I’ve been trying to get him to settle down for two years now, but he keeps refusing to. Maybe if he does, I might get him to marry.” She smiled sadly and motioned for him to follow her to her mother’s house.

 

“I see.” Gabriel walked behind her. He almost ran into her when she stopped and turned around. They stood there just watching each other, several inches apart, before Rena backed away.

 

“Sorry.” Rena’s voice was small as she looked away. “I didn’t mean to stop so suddenly.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I should have been watching where I was going.” He looked away when Rena did. “Is this Dias your boyfriend?”

 

Rena shrugged noncommittally. "I guess you could call it that. We are pretty close.” She turned to her door. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” She ran into the house.

 

Gabriel watched after her, and then turned to the river. He sat down on the bank and stared at his reflection. _Something isn’t right about this. I can’t put my finger on it, but something bothers me about this place._ He rested his chin on his palm as he just watched himself, trying to figure out what he had forgotten.

 

Rena stepped out of the house. “Gabriel?” She came up behind him, almost about to touch his shoulder when she pulled back.

 

Gabriel looked up at her. “Am I allowed to come in now?” A small smile found its way to his lips. _Why am I finding this so amusing? She's clearly attracted to me, but she acts as though it's wrong. She seems so nervous._

 

Rena nodded. “I just had to talk to my mother first.” She walked to the door and waited for him to get up and follow.

 

Gabriel stepped into the house after Rena and looked around. He half smiled at the simplicity of things. He watched Rena walk toward her mother and followed.

 

“Are you him?” Westa stared at Gabriel in near awe.

 

Gabriel raised a brow. “Pardon? Him? Him, who?” He looked at Rena as she giggled nervously.

 

Westa shook her head. “The Warrior of legend, of course.” She looked at Rena, then back to Gabriel. “My daughter said you saved her with a sword of light.”

 

Gabriel frowned as he looked between the two of them. “I’m no warrior. I’m certainly no warrior of any legend.” He shook his head. “I used a spell, yes, but that was all. As you can see, I carry no weapons, so how could I have a sword of light?”

 

Westa looked him over and nodded. “Perhaps you are right.” Rena began arguing with her mother. “Rena, if he says he’s not, then he’s not. Now, help me with supper or get out of my way.” Her features carried the crestfallen look of lost hope.

 

Rena frowned and nodded. “Gabriel, would you like to see more of Arlia?” She turned toward the red head.

 

“Uhh, sure.” Gabriel shrugged noncommittally as the two walked out of Rena’s house.

 

“I’m sorry about my mother. She’s lost hope.” Rena led him across the path to another house. “I’d like you to meet someone.” She knocked on the door.

 

“Okay.” Gabriel scratched his head. “What is this warrior of legend anyway?” He didn’t bother to notice the door had opened.

 

“When this land Expel is threatened with a menace and the people are suffering, a Warrior wearing alien raiments shall appear. He shall carry a Sword of Light and save the people,” came a voice from the doorway. “That is the warrior of legend. Why do you ask?”

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the owner of the voice. He immediately seemed surprised to see the pointed ears on the elderly man. He looked at Rena. “I’m sorry. Perhaps you aren’t Nedian after all. It seems that other people share the trait of pointed ears.” His eyes drop to the pendant she wears. “Or maybe not.” He shook his head and turned to the elderly man. “It seems as though I have been called the warrior of legend. I don’t understand why.”

 

The man looked between Rena and Gabriel, and then stepped away from the door. “Please, come in.” He waited until the two entered, and then closed the door. “I am Regis. Mayor of Arlia.” He moved across the room. “Tea?”

 

“Yes, please.” Rena looked at Gabriel. “For both of us.” She smiled a little at the annoyed look Gabriel gave her.

 

Regis set down three cups and a pot of tea. “I’ll tell you about the Warrior and why his coming would mean so much to us.”

 

Gabriel allowed Rena to pour him a cup of tea. He took the cup and leaned back to listen to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Regis took a sip of his tea and began to speak. “It all started three months ago. A strange object appeared in the sky and began to draw closer to Expel. We were unsure of what it was until it collided with our planet on the continent of El.” Regis noticed the sudden frown that marred Gabriel’s features. “Strange occurrences have happened since then. Formerly docile creatures have become violent. Many have been turned into monsters, but that isn’t all. Other things have happened. Earthquakes and floods have been the most prevalent.”

  
  


Gabriel interrupted. “Let me guess the rest. Your warrior is supposed to show up and defeat all these monsters, find out what is causing it, and destroy the source?”

  
  


Regis nodded. “Yes. Ever since the Sorcery Globe fell, we’ve been waiting for him to come.”

  
  


Gabriel dropped the teacup, spilling the tea on his lap. He didn’t even seem to notice. “The /what/?!”

  
  


“The Sorcery Globe.” Regis seemed confused by the reaction as did Rena.

  
  


Rena picked up a napkin and began dabbing at the stain on Gabriel’s white robe. He didn’t even bother to pull away. “I’m not your Warrior and I will not go chasing after this sorcery globe.” He looked at Rena for a moment, then knocked her hand away as he stood up and walked out of the house.

  
  


Gabriel stood outside in the cool night. He closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him. _Why did that sound so familiar. I’ve forgotten something. Something important… but what?_ He barely registered Rena’s presence by his side. _The only way I will find out is to go there. I know that, but what if these people are right and I am this warrior… I can’t save a planet. Not when I don’t even know who I am or why I’m here._ Gabriel opened his eyes and turned to face Rena.  
  
  


The two Nedians regarded each other for a moment before Gabriel looked toward the Mayor’s house. He wasn’t surprised to see Regis standing there. “I’ll consider going.” Gabriel looked back to Rena. “However, I’m tired. I should rest.”

  
  


Rena nodded and looked toward the Mayor. “I’ll let him rest in my house. Thank you, Mayor Regis.” She led Gabriel to her mother’s house where dinner would be waiting. She let Gabriel enter first, then closed the door behind her as she stepped in.

  
  


Gabriel fought to keep a straight face when he noticed the amount of food that had been prepared. He made the mistake of looking at a flustered Rena and cracked a smile. He had to look away to keep from bursting out laughing at the situation.

  
  


An hour later Gabriel was laying down in the guest room upstairs. Rena had just left him alone and he was stuffed. He couldn’t remember having that much to eat in a long time. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember much of anything other than a void.

  
  


Gabriel stood up and walked downstairs. He took note that the other two had gone to bed as he slipped out of the house. He sat down on the riverbank where he had been before and looked at the water. A single tear fell from his cheek and hit the water. He saw the reflection of one of the moons in the ripples and looked up. _Who am I?_

  
  


Gabriel woke to the sound of knocking at the guest room door. He turned over and muttered something. The knocking continued. He pulled the pillow over his head and grumbled. He had almost drifted back to sleep when he felt a touch on his bare shoulder. He flipped over and sat up in shock.

  
  


Rena fell over backward as Gabriel sat up. She managed to keep from crying out as her wrists were tightly gripped and she was pulled forward to keep her from hitting the floor. Apparently, Gabriel didn’t know how strong he was as Rena fell forward, knocking him backwards. She landed on top of him.

  
  


Gabriel wasn’t able to imitate Rena’s control as he did cry out. He closed his eyes and waited for Rena to get up. _What is wrong with me! Why should a touch be so painful? Especially one that I would welcome…_ He fought back the tears that threatened to escape. His eyes flew open in surprise as Rena’s lips touched his briefly. The hidden tears began to flow as the pain showed on his face.

  
  


Rena scrambled off of the bed in embarrassment. “Sorry!” She stared at the floor. “I… I… thought you’d like to know that breakfast is ready.” She turned and fled from the room, not hearing her name being called behind her.

  
  


Gabriel lie there catching his breath for several moments. _I would have welcomed her advances. Why can’t I touch her without pain? That pendant she wears is so familiar. Could that have something to do with it? Is it even just her?_ He sighed as he started to sit up. _She was willing, but I thought she had someone already. She’s just lonely. That’s all._

  
  


Gabriel fairly growled as he stood up and grabbed his robe. He slipped it on and fastened it with a half smile when he noticed the tea stain was gone. He took one moment to glance in the mirror and fixed his hair so that his pointed ears were hidden behind the crimson locks.

  
  


Rena and Westa looked at the stairs as Gabriel came down. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Westa set a plate down at the table and motioned for him to sit.

  
  


Gabriel shrugged. “As well as can be expected.” He didn’t elaborate. He picked at the food on his plate, eating only a small bit.

  
  


Rena frowned as she watched Gabriel. “Why don’t you take the day and explore Arlia?” She reached over, but pulled back.

  
  


Gabriel watched the hesitant hand, and then nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Maybe someone around here will know something.” He frowned and stood up. He felt the two pair of eyes on him as he walked out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel wandered the village for a while, then decided to venture outside for a little bit of peace and quiet. The whole village was buzzing about how he was this god forsaken Warrior. He’d been barraged with so many questions that he had been tempted to destroy the whole village just to make it stop.

  
  


Gabriel rubbed his forehead gently as he stood alone on the plains. _Great. Now I have a splitting headache. What else could go wrong today._ He groaned as a trio of monsters approached him. He frowned as he took a defensive stance. “Well? Come on!” Gabriel growled at the monsters facing him.

  
  


“They won’t attack, Gabriel.” The voice that came from behind Gabriel took him by surprise. He whirled around to stare at a young silver haired and red winged man. “Do you know me?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “No. Who are you?” He took a step away from the man instinctively.

  
  


“I was afraid of that. You’ve lost your memory, but not your ability to access your heraldry. Dangerous combination if you ask me.” The silver haired man took a step toward Gabriel. “I am Lucifer Cyril. Does that ring a bell?”

  
  


Again, Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know you. Leave me alone!” He brought his hands up and began to speak softly.

  
  


Lucifer frowned as he recognized the incantation. He immediately brought his own hands up and began to speak.

  
  


It was all a matter of who was faster. As it would happen, both finished at the same time.

  
  


“Southern Cross!”

  
  


“Wind of Destruction!”

  
  


Both Gabriel and Lucifer were thrown back from the merged spells. They stared at one another for a moment from their positions on the ground. Lucifer was the first to struggle to his feet.

  
  


“I pray you remember yourself soon, brother. If you don’t, we’ll have to destroy you as well.” Lucifer disappeared from sight as Gabriel stood up.

  
  


_What did he mean by that? Remember myself? Who am I?_ Gabriel was so lost in thought that he barely noticed the carriage that was headed his way. He came to his senses mere seconds before he would have been hit. He leaped out of the way, hitting the ground for a second time. He cried out as he felt his arm break. He was already hurting from that damned spell. _It should have killed me. I’m certain of that._

  
  


Gabriel lie there on the ground and closed his eyes. His breathing steadied out and he felt himself warm up. The pain in his arm lessened and finally vanished completely. He stood up and started back toward Arlia.

  
  


Upon arriving, Gabriel was pulled to the side by Regis. “I pray you can help. Rena has been kidnapped from Arlia.”

  
  


“What? By whom?” Gabriel’s emerald eyes flashed dangerously at the news.

  
  


“His name is Alen. I don’t believe he’s quite himself. He’s from the town of Salva.” Regis took hold of Gabriel’s sleeve and led him away from the villagers.

  
  


Gabriel didn’t question the mayor as he was led through to the mayor’s home. He entered the house when asked.

  
  


“Take this sword with you. It may be useful. If what Rena said is true, then you have skill with the weapon.” Regis held it out to Gabriel.

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “No. I don’t have enough skill with a sword to use it repeatedly. I do have a spell to create a sword, yes, but I don’t use it unless I have no other choice.” He frowned as the sword remained outstretched. “I’ll go to Salva and find Rena. You have my word.” He turned and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden movement caught Gabriel’s eye and he began to prepare a spell when a small rabbit jumped out from the tall plains grass. The animal startled Gabriel so much that he fell backward. He began to laugh at himself and at his situation.

  
  


The rabbit came close to the white robed man and began to sniff at the hem of the clothing when a hand shot out and grabbed it by the scruff of it’s neck. “Looks like I’ve caught some dinner.” Gabriel held the rabbit up to look at it. He felt something nudge his leg and looked down. He saw three tiny rabbits peering at him from over his knee.

  
  


Gabriel sighed and set the rabbit down. “Or not…,” he muttered darkly. He watched as the rabbits bounded off into the plains. He lie there for several minutes, staring up at the blue sky before getting up and starting toward Salva again.

  
  


Upon reaching Salva, Gabriel was greeted with an onslaught of questions about the Warrior. He groaned as he realized that news traveled fast on this world. He ignored their questions and began to ask his own. It wasn’t until he met a brown haired swordsman in the city that he found out where Alen lived and how to get into his home. He thanked the young swordsman and headed into the house.

  
  


Gabriel slipped into the house unnoticed and made it through to the study. He saw the passage that had been hidden and realized that Rena had probably gone down there already. He ran forward without hesitation to find her.

  
  


Finding himself in a myriad of caverns, Gabriel growled softly and cast a spell to locate energy sources. He was shocked at the power being given off by something in the Drift. He followed it to its source and canceled the spell as he entered some kind of altar room. One with Rena chained to the altar.

  
  


Rena spotted her red haired warrior and screamed out to him. “Gabriel! Help me! Oh, please, help me!”

  
  


Alen laughed as he spotted the intruder. “You aren’t welcome here. Go away.”

  
  


Gabriel folded his arms over his chest. “Oh? What, may I ask, is going on here?”

  
  


Alen smiled dangerously. “Isn’t that obvious? Rena and I are to be married.”

  
  


Gabriel snorted indignantly. “I don’t think she wants that.”

  
  


Alen became confused as he started to sort out what had been said. Gabriel took advantage of the situation and released Rena from her bonds and pulled her down. He ignored the pain that shot through his system as his skin made contact with hers.

  
  


Alen growled as the possession took hold completely. He began to change, becoming beastly. The couple hadn’t seemed to notice this until the beast-Alen howled.

  
  


Gabriel frowned and stood up. “Stay back, Rena.” Gabriel held his hands out and began to mutter a curse.

  
  


Rena looked up at Gabriel in surprise. She recognized this spell.

  
  


“Noah!” Immediately after the spell was released, Gabriel picked Rena up and held her above the flow of water that rushed through. He didn’t even register the pain when she put her arms around his neck. Once the water flow ebbed, he set Rena back down and looked at the unconscious beast-Alen.

  
  


Gabriel walked over and looked down at the beast-Alen, then to the strange crystal that was pulsing near to him. He picked it up and studied it. _I know what this is… I think._ He threw the crystal in the air and quickly cast “Fire bolt!”. The crystal shattered and fell to the floor in tiny shards. Each shard wavered before disappearing completely.

  
  


“Rena? Let’s go.” Gabriel started to walk toward the only exit in the room. He stopped when he realized that Rena wasn’t following. He turned to look toward the young woman.

  
  


Rena was on her knees next to Alen, arms outstretched over him. Gabriel watched as the familiar light pulsed from Rena and washed over Alen. She didn’t stop until Alen had regained consciousness.

  
  


Gabriel helped Rena get Alen back to his house. There were no attacks on the way out. He decided that the crystal had controlled the monsters here in the Drift as well as Alen. He frowned when he realized that there was no pain from touching Alen. _So it is just Rena…_

  
  


Rena and Gabriel left Salva to return to Arlia. It was getting late, but Gabriel didn’t want to stay in that town any longer than he had to. They traveled until Rena could go no further.

  
  


Gabriel set up a camp and lit a fire. He watched the young woman sleep and reached out to touch her face and winced as the burning seared his skin. _What is it about you that hurts me so much?_ He looked at his fingertips, then at the woman. He lie down and drifted off into a light sleep.

  
  


“I don’t know, brother. Something really seems unusual here.” A voice drifted through the darkness, not far from the camp.

  
  


“He’s acting strangely. Lucifer told us that he’s lost his memory, but there’s something more.” A softer voice drifted from the same direction.

  
  


“Fortunately, he is unaware of the key the woman possesses.”

  
  


“Is that why he can’t bear to touch her?”

  
  


“Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rena ran ahead of Gabriel when Arlia was in sight. The crimson haired Nedian chuckled to himself as he quickened his pace. He wasn’t going to let her get herself killed through her desire to get home. He watched her run back toward him.

  
  


“Get too far ahead?” Gabriel half smiled at Rena when she returned to his side. He couldn’t help but laugh when she turned as crimson as his hair.

  
  


Rena looked up at her companion with a glare. “Well maybe if you’d run with me, I wouldn’t get so far ahead.” She started running again.

  
  


Gabriel shook his head, but took off after her. He caught the corner of her sleeve and pulled back on it. “Rena, don’t run so fast. You’ll wear yourself out before we even get there.”

  
  


Rena had been in mid-stride when she felt the tug. She had to turn her leg to keep from falling backwards. As it was, she turned as she fell and ended up in the arms of her companion. She watched his face as he winced. “What is it? Every time we touch, you act as though it hurts.”

  
  


Gabriel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “It does… and I don’t… know why.” He sighed with relief when Rena pulled away. “It may have something to do with that pendant you wear. Don’t ask me what or why. I don’t know, but I can touch others without pain.”

  
  


Rena looked up at him as she took the pendant off. She dropped it beside her and reached out.

  
  


Gabriel flinched as Rena’s hand made contact with his cheek. He closed his eyes, but there was no pain. He half smiled and nodded. “It’s the pendant. Has to be.” He heard the shifting of clothing and opened his eyes to focus on Rena’s eyes.

  
  


Rena stood an inch from him, her face tilted up toward him. She licked her lips seductively and gazed in his eyes. She moved her hand from his cheek and laced her hands behind his neck.

  
  


Gabriel watched Rena quietly. He knew what she wanted. How could he not know. He made no move. “Rena… what about your Dias?” He was disappointed when the moment was broken.

  
  


Rena pulled away in embarrassment. “I… He… When I’m with you, I don’t think about him. It’s not like you think. He still thinks of me as his little sister. I was trying to change that, but he’s hardly here anymore.” She sat down on the plains and felt Gabriel sit behind her. She felt herself be pulled back against him and felt his arms around her. “I told myself that unless I found someone else, I would stay with him. He needs someone who cares.”

  
  


“And you care about him.” It wasn’t really a question. “He’s lucky to have you.” Gabriel closed his eyes as he rested his cheek on her soft hair.

  
  


“Are you going to investigate the Sorcery Globe?” Rena relaxed against Gabriel, her hands coming up to hold his arms lightly.

  
  


“I don’t know. I can’t help but feel that it may be connected with who I am and why I’m here.” Gabriel tightened his hold on the woman slightly.

  
  


“If you do go, let me go with you.” Rena turned her head to look up at Gabriel. “I can fight a little and I know a few spells.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “Rena…” He sighed. “You’ll probably follow me anyway, won’t you?”

  
  


Rena smiled. “Probably.” She laughed at the expression of frustration Gabriel sported. “You’ll just have to say yes, won’t you?”

  
  


Gabriel nodded slowly. “I suppose I do. If I go, you can come along, but try not to get in the way.” He brushed his lips over Rena’s briefly, then gently pushed her away. “We should get going. I want to get to Arlia before dark.”

  
  


Rena nodded and stood up. She retrieved her pendant and slipped it in her pocket. She reached for Gabriel’s hand, but hesitated a moment before lightly touching him. She wasn’t surprised when he jerked away. “So I don’t have to be wearing it. It just has to be with me.” She frowned and took the pendant out and put it around her neck.

  
  


Gabriel stared at the pendant. “I can’t help but feel that it is so familiar. Like it has something to do with all of this. Why I can’t remember anything, I mean.” He shrugged and motioned toward Arlia. “Lets go. I’ll figure it out later.”

  
  


The two walked side by side toward Arlia, unaware that they were being followed and watched.

  
  


“I still say he should be eliminated now.”

  
  


“Berle, you just want to destroy something. Or someone.”

  
  


“Can you blame me, Zadkiel? He should be considered dangerous to us.”  
  
  


“I know. I won’t give up hope. Lucifer hasn’t. Not yet.”

  
  


“He could interfere in our plans. He’s the only one who can stop…”

  
  


“Shut up, Berle. Just shut up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I suppose I should put down who the Ten Sages are for those who don’t know the Japanese/American names. Gabriel Indalecio, Lucifer Cyril, Berle Metatron, Marsilio Zaphikel, Jophiel Shigeo, Haniel Vesper, Michael Decus, Zadkiel Ruprecht, Raphael Jibril, and Nicolus Kamael. I couldn’t get away from the angelic naming so I just combined them.

A small boy spotted the two before anyone else. He pointed and shouted out, then ran from the gates. His reaction spurred the village fighters who believed there to be a threat.

  
  


Gabriel stopped before getting too close. Rena looked up at him in bewilderment. “Gabriel? What’s wrong?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “I’m not sure.” He shrugged. “Oh well, lets go.”

  
  


Once they were closer to the village, they realized that the fighters had been collected at the gates. Rena ran forward to make certain they knew there was no danger. The fighters dropped their weapons when they recognized the running woman.

  
  


An hour later, Rena was finished telling Regis and Westa the story of what had occurred. Gabriel was sitting silently at the table, listening to Rena’s exaggerated story. He would allow a small smile to touch his features when she became overzealous and nearly knocked the tea set over.

  
  


Regis leaned back and nodded. He looked to Gabriel. “Will you go?” Westa furrowed her brows and looked between the two men.

  
  


“I’ll go.” Gabriel nodded once. He saw the look Rena gave him and spoke again. “As long as Rena will be allowed to travel with me. I could use the company.”

  
  


Rena smiled broadly and nodded. “Then I’m going too.” She heard her mother gasp and Regis sigh.

  
  


“Then I suppose you should both rest. Gabriel, you should stay in my house tonight.” Regis stood up to leave.

  
  


Westa stepped forward. “He may stay here. There is plenty of room.” She looked as though she expected him to refuse her offer.

  
  


Gabriel looked at Rena, then at Regis. “I’ll stay here. Thank you for the offer though.” He stood up and climbed the stairs with Rena following close behind.

  
  


Westa frowned and looked at Regis. “Is it my imagination or did they look closer than should be appropriate?”

  
  


Regis returned the frown. “I feel sorry for Dias.” He paused. “No, I feel sorry for young Gabriel when Dias finds out.” He shook his head and turned to leave. “Don’t worry about Rena, Westa. I have a feeling that Gabriel will allow no harm to come to her. I feel that he holds far more power than we are aware of.”

  
  


Westa nodded. “I know. I feel that too.”

  
  


Gabriel removed his robe and lie down on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. _It feels wrong to go on this investigation._ He sighed softly. _But being with Rena the way I was earlier feels strange. It shouldn’t happen, but I can’t help it._

  
  


The door opened just a crack and Gabriel looked up. Rena stepped in and blushed as she realized that Gabriel was only half dressed. “Rena? You can come in if you wish.”

  
  


Rena walked in and closed the door behind her. “Gabriel… I… Umm…” She stood in front of the closed door.

  
  


Gabriel stood up and walked over to her. “Are you wearing that pendant?” He stopped in front of her, looking down, but not touching her.

  
  


Rena shook her head and wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s waist to hug him. “I took it off. It’s in my room.”

  
  


For some reason, this disturbed Gabriel. “Go get it. Any time you take it off, keep it nearby. I don’t know why you should, but please, do that.” He stepped away so that Rena could have room to open the door. He watched her step out. He started to turn to the window when he heard the scream.

  
  


Gabriel had no time to grab his robe as he tore from the room and across the hallway to Rena’s room. He burst through the open door to see the pendant hanging from the hand of the red winged man he had confronted earlier. “You!”

  
  


“Come now, brother, you didn’t think I was going to just leave and never come back. You may not know yourself, Gabriel, but let me at least take the one thing that I know causes you pain.” Lucifer chuckled darkly and looked at the woman. “She is pretty, isn’t she?”

  
  


“Leave her out of this.” Gabriel crossed the room, staying on the defensive to place himself between Rena and Lucifer. “That pendant belongs to her. Give it back.”

  
  


“No. You want it, you’ll have to fight for it.” Lucifer stepped forward until he was a step away from Gabriel. “Meet me on the plains. You know the place.” He smiled dangerously and flew out the open window, the pendant dangling from his wrist.

  
  


Gabriel growled as he turned toward Rena. “Are you okay?” He knelt down next to her. He was only mildly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hesitated before returning the embrace. “I have to go after him, Rena.”

  
  


Rena shook her head. “No. Not alone. Don’t go alone.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded slightly. “Fine. Come with me, but I have to go.” He waited until she pulled back before getting up and returning to the guest room to retrieve his robe. After he was properly dressed, he came out to come face to face with Westa.

  
  


Westa glared at the guest. “Just what were you doing in my daughter’s room?”

  
  


Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Rena was attacked. I defended her. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have something I have to do.” He started for the stairs, pausing only when Rena flew from her room to join Gabriel.

  
  


Westa blinked and shook her head. “Rena, stay here. Don’t go out there at night. It’s dangerous.”

  
  


Rena took hold of Gabriel’s hand as they began to descend the stairs. “Don’t worry, mother. I’ll have Gabriel to protect me.” She smiled brightly as the two reached the ground floor and left the house.

  
  


Lucifer paced on the plains. He had told Gabriel to meet him here two hours ago. Surely he couldn’t have gotten lost on the way. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn’t even realize what was happening until it was too late.

  
  


“Southern Cross!” “Ray!” The two spells went off simultaneously. Lucifer was thrown back as the pendant was thrown forward. The winged man lie there unmoving on the plains.

  
  


Rena picked up the pendant and turned to leave. Gabriel stood there just looking at the fallen man. “Gabriel? Let’s go. Please?”

  
  


Gabriel hesitated, then shook his head. “I want to make certain he’s…” He broke off as he noticed Lucifer’s movements. “Let’s go. Quickly.” The two ran from the area back to Arlia.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day brought tears of sadness to Westa. Gabriel and Rena had made final preparations to leave and travel north. Regis had given Gabriel a crude map of the continent and had told him how to reach the city of Cross. Rena had stocked up on herbs and food, cramming her travel pack full before meeting Gabriel at the gates to the village.

  
  


Rena hugged her mother. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

  
  


Westa returned the hug. “I’ll worry until you’re safely back.”

  
  


Rena nodded slightly. “I know, but I’ll be fine.”

  
  


Gabriel looked away from the mother and daughter. He surveyed the plains that they would have to cross to reach Salva. They were getting an early start, but he knew it would be dark by the time they got there. “Rena? We should go.” His voice was soft as he turned to leave.

  
  


Rena pulled away from her mother. “I’ll be going now.”

  
  


Westa nodded and stepped back. “If you see Dias, give him this.” She handed Rena a small package.

  
  


Rena nodded and took the package. “I will. Goodbye, mother.” She turned and walked out of the village by Gabriel’s side.

  
  


Gabriel frowned as they had to make camp for the night. They weren’t that far from Salva, but Rena had started to complain about how tired she was. He lit a fire and sat down. He glanced at Rena across the fire. “Why did you want to come with me?”

  
  


“Huh? Oh. I thought I could help. I’m sorry I’m slowing us down.” Rena pulled her knees to her chest. “I just need some time to rest. We can make it tonight, but I need to rest first.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “We’ll stay here tonight, then try and find some kind of transport to Cross from Salva tomorrow.” He glanced at the pendant hanging around Rena’s neck. “Could you take that off for a while?” He motioned to the pendant.

  
  


Rena took the pendant off and put it in her pack. “Alen may be willing to take us. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded as he stood up and walked around the fire. He sat next to Rena and put an arm around her. He half smiled as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re cold.” He pulled away for a moment to open his robe. He pulled Rena against him and wrapped his robe around both of them. “Better?”

  
  


Rena nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. She pulled back just enough to move without losing the warmth Gabriel was providing for her. She shifted to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his back as she rested her head against his shoulder. She pressed a light kiss to his neck, but didn’t even realize she was doing it until she heard the soft gasp from Gabriel. She pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

  
  


“You didn’t have to stop.” Gabriel’s eyes were closed. “I… It’s been a long time since…” He broke off and turned his head away.

  
  


Rena frowned and moved one hand to press against his cheek and turn his head toward her. She met his eyes. “A long time since what? Since you’ve been cared for? Loved?”

  
  


Gabriel nodded. “Something like that.” He sighed softly as Rena returned her head to his shoulder and kissed his neck again. He felt her hand curl around the back of his neck, underneath his hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. “Rena? We should get some sleep.”

  
  


Rena shook her head. “Not now.” She moved her head and pulled Gabriel’s head down so she could kiss him.

  
  


Their lips met with a hesitation at first. He remained still and she was afraid of breaking the spell that held them together. After the initial shock wore off, he began to kiss her back insistently. Rena opened her mouth to his advances and the two of them fell on to the blankets spread out on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel woke to a bright sun glaring over the forest. He blinked several times, then rubbed his eyes. He looked at the smoldering remains of the fire, then at the woman sleeping next to him. He frowned as he recalled the previous night. _Damn. I had a chance and I had to go and fall asleep on her._ He shook his head and started to get up.

  
  


Rena opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Morning, Gabriel.” She smiled as she sat up. “I’ll help pack up.” She stood up and began to fold the unused blankets that would have served as Gabriel’s pallet. She stuffed them in a bag and did the same to her own pallet.

  
  


Gabriel was making certain that the fire was indeed out and kicked dirt on it. He turned to look at Rena. “I’m sorry.” He looked away as he picked up his travel pack and the bag that held the blankets.

  
  


Rena frowned slightly as she retrieved her travel pack. “For what?”

  
  


“Falling asleep like that.” Gabriel started toward Salva when he heard Rena laugh.

  
  


“Oh! That. You were tired. You needed to sleep. There will be other times.” Rena passed by a stunned Gabriel. She intentionally swayed her hips as she walked in front of her companion.

  
  


Gabriel shook his head with a smile as he started to follow after her.

  
  


“I told you, he’s dangerous. Thanks to Lucifer, he knows the pendant is important.”

  
  


“He doesn’t know how important it is though. Lucifer should have paid more attention to what was going on around him rather than his own thoughts.”

  
  


“He’ll never intentionally harm Gabriel. We’ll have to do that ourselves.”

  
  


“Get a grip, Berle. I’m not going to hurt Gabriel either. He needs to remember who he is.”

  
  


“Zadkiel, Gabriel nearly had sex with that woman! He’s not who he used to be! He’s dangerous! The more time he spends like this, the less chance we may have to make him remember!” The voice was a near shout.

  
  


“I know that, you idiot. Do you think you could be a bit louder? I don’t think they quite heard you.” Angry, but soft, the voice was berating.

  
  


“Oh, be quiet both of you. We’ve got real problems and we all know it. Lucifer said that no harm was to come to Gabriel. You hurt him and you’ll have to deal with Lucifer.”

  
  


“We know, Michael!” The first two voices growled out simultaneously.


	10. Chapter 10

Salva was buzzing with activity when Gabriel and Rena arrived. They made their way through the town to Alen’s house. They kept getting questioned on whether they knew about the dragon. Admitting that they didn’t, they learned all about it on their way through town.

  
  


Arriving at Alen’s house, they entered and went upstairs to speak with the mayor’s son.

  
  


“Rena? Gabriel? How good to see you again.” Alen smiled when he realized he had guests. “What are you doing here?”

  
  


Rena smiled back at her friend. “We’re passing through, Alen, but we need some help. We have to get to Cross by nightfall. We can’t do it on foot. Any way you can help get us there?”

  
  


Alen shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. With the dragon, no one is leaving Salva. I’m not willing to leave either. You’ll have to walk or wait until someone takes care of the problem.”

  
  


Gabriel frowned and nodded. “Where is this dragon?” He winced as Rena touched him.

  
  


“Gabriel, a dragon is not something to meddle with. You can’t seriously be thinking about trying…” Rena pulled her hand away as she remembered the pendant. “Sorry.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “It’s all right. Yes, I am thinking about going after the dragon. If we have to get rid of it to move forward, then it’s something we have to do. You can come along or stay here.”

  
  


Alen looked between the two of them and sighed. “The dragon is in the mines. You can get there through the main entrance. It’s not far from here.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded, turned, and left the room. Rena watched and ran after him. “So what’s the plan?”

  
  


Rena was met with a raised brow. “Plan? I have none.” Gabriel stopped walking once they reached the mine entrance. “Rena, I don’t know what to expect in here, so I wish you would stay out here. Let me go in alone.”

  
  


Rena shook her head. “No. I’m going with you even if I have to follow behind you.”

  
  


Gabriel sighed and nodded. “Fine. Come on.” The two walked into the mine entrance and started toward the hole in the rock.

  
  


“Wait! We’re only letting fighters in.” The guard looked at the two of them suspiciously.

  
  


“Get out of my way.” Gabriel stared at the guard coldly. “If you choose to continue to block my path, you’ll find out first hand what I intend on doing to that dragon, and I don’t think you’d like it.”

  
  


The guard gulped and sidestepped out of the way. “There’s another fighter down there. Just don’t get in his way.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded once and headed forward. The path was riddled with monsters that were laughably easy to Gabriel. Rena had managed to get off one or two good spells or hits to help out, but Gabriel did most of the work.

  
  


The sound of a sword clanging sounded in the darkness. Gabriel and Rena hurried toward the sound. Once they got closer, they saw the glow from a light source ahead of them. They continued forward until they saw the source. Rena gasped and drew back. Gabriel half smiled.

  
  


The dragon was huge, but that wasn’t what Gabriel first noticed. It had two heads. One breathing fire, the other ice. He also noticed the brown haired swordsman that had helped him out. Gabriel lifted his hands and began to speak.

  
  


“I call upon you, brightest of the bright, to shine down with the element of fire...”

  
  


The brown haired swordsman turned to look at the speaker. “Huh?” He lost his footing and fell forward. The dragon moved toward the swordsman and a flash of light broke all concentration.

  
  


“Damn!” Gabriel shouted as he fell backwards, the spell lost. The light died down and the dragon was gone.

  
  


The swordsman picked himself up and stood to face the intruders. “Why’d you go and do that?” He looked around. “Hey, whatever you did, it worked. Dragon’s gone.”

  
  


Gabriel and Rena stared speechless at the swordsman.

  
  


“What?” The swordsman looked around again. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

  
  


Rena lifted a hand and pointed behind the swordsman. He turned to look. “I don’t see anything.” He turned just his head and came face to face with a red dragon head. “Yah!” He ran screaming around in a circle before tripping on a rock and landing on his stomach.

  
  


Gabriel watched silently and completely devoid of all emotion. Rena, however, had started to giggle until Gabriel gave her a sharp look.

  
  


The swordsman started wailing as he stood up. He approached the two of them. “This is your fault! You distracted me!”

  
  


Gabriel blinked and raised a brow. “I distracted you? I was about to help you. You distracted me!” He turned to leave, Rena at his heels. The swordsman followed, shouting accusations at the two of them.

  
  


They walked through the tunnels, Gabriel and Rena in silence, and the swordsman yelling the whole way. Upon reaching the exit, Gabriel turned to the swordsman. “Look, if you want to come with us, fine, but if you are going to scream and shout, then go your own way. I’ll not have you giving me a splitting headache.” He glared at the swordsman, who quieted down immediately. “Good.”

  
  


Alen met them at the exit and nearly fainted at the sight of the swordsman. “Ashton? My god, what happened?”

  
  


The brown haired swordsman pointed accusingly at Gabriel. “He distracted me and… and… just look at what happened!” Ashton burst into tears. Gabriel shook his head and Rena rolled her eyes.

  
  


Alen tried to hide a smirk. “Rena, I have that transport for you now that the dragon has been… uhh… dealt with.”

  
  


Gabriel and Rena perked upon hearing that news. “Wonderful. Maybe now we’ll be able to get away from dragon boy here.” Gabriel stuck his thumb over his shoulder to indicate Ashton.

  
  


“No you don’t! I’m going with you. You got me into this and you’re going to get me out of it!” Ashton followed close behind as Gabriel and Rena walked behind Alen to the carriage that would take them to Cross.

  
  


“Fine, just shut up!” Gabriel growled at Ashton, a hand raised in a clear indication of what would happen if he didn’t quiet down.

  
  


Ashton gulped and climbed into the carriage silently, followed by an amused Rena and an agitated Gabriel. The carriage set off for Cross after the door was securely fastened.


	11. Chapter 11

Rena, Gabriel, and Ashton approached the reception desk at Cross Castle. The two men glared silently at each other as Rena sorted out their audience with the King. Once they moved off, Ashton was the first to speak. “You can’t go off and do anything else until you help me.”

  
  


“I’ll go off and do whatever I damned well please.” Gabriel growled at Ashton, his hands raising.

  
  


Rena gripped Gabriel’s wrists tightly. She ignored the wince that the contact caused. “Both of you, stop acting like children.” She let Gabriel go and turned to Ashton. “We have a job to do. An important one. I don’t mind you coming along, and I don’t think Gabriel would mind either, but stop accusing us for your little problem. We will help you, but we can’t make any guarantees that it will be done before we finish our job.” Rena looked at Gabriel expectantly.

“I don’t want him along.” Gabriel snarled out, glaring at Ashton.

  
  


“Do you want to sleep on the floor for the rest of the journey?” Rena turned to face Gabriel, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at him.

  
  


“Fine.” Gabriel looked away. He motioned to the stairs. “They’re trying to get your attention.”

  
  


Rena turned to look at the guards on the stairs. She didn’t notice the childish gesture that Gabriel gave to Ashton or the resultant childish response. She walked toward the stairs with both men following her.

  
  


The audience with the King was short as well as not very informative. No new information was learned about the Sorcery Globe but they had secured their way to El. The trio decided to stay in town for the night and headed to the Inn.

  
  


Gabriel was the first to spot the trouble and headed in the direction of the argument in the streets. A woman was facing off against a man. A heated discussion about a map had caught the attention of several bystanders.

  
  


Rena and Ashton joined Gabriel to listen to what was going on. “This is awful!” Rena told her companions as she rushed forward.

  
  


Gabriel tried to stop her, but couldn’t catch her fast enough. He followed behind, Ashton at his heels. They backed up the woman, but as it would turn out, she didn’t need the help.

  
  


As her opponent was preparing to cast a spell, one that Gabriel realized would possibly destroy the city, the woman cast her own. A simple spell, but one that left the other mage smoldering and exhaling smoke.

  
  


Gabriel felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile as he shook his head. “Didn’t need our help, I’d say.” He looked down at Rena who was shocked.

  
  


“She’s a heraldic mage!” Rena whispered. Ashton frowned and shook his head.

  
  


“So am I. You didn’t respond that way when you found that out about me.” Gabriel chuckled as the strange woman approached them.

  
  


“Thanks for the back up. I didn’t need it as you can see, but thanks for it anyway.” The woman started to walk off.

  
  


“Wait!” Rena called after the woman to get her attention. She turned back and studied the three of them.

  
  


“You know, after that guy decided to try and attack me, maybe I need some help.” She looked over at Ashton. “Too obvious.” She looked at Rena. “Too small.” She looked at Gabriel. “You, however, you’re a heraldic mage. I can feel it from you. You’re perfect.” She walked over and linked her arm around Gabriel’s.

  
  


Rena fumed silently as Gabriel was taken by surprise. “Wait a moment. What are you talking about? I’m perfect for what?” Gabriel tried to untangle his arm from the woman.

  
  


“My bodyguard of course! We’ll go to the Cross Cave tomorrow!” The woman started to lead Gabriel away from the others. He stopped suddenly and looked at the woman.

  
  


“I don’t think so. Who are you anyway?” Gabriel pulled his arm away from the woman and moved to stand beside Rena.

  
  


The woman noticed as the distance was closed between the two to where they were only inches apart. “Oh. I’m Celine. Celine Jules.” She smiled brightly. “Are the two of you married? Dating? Just friends?”

  
  


Gabriel raised a brow as he studied Celine. “I don’t see the significance of that question really, so I won’t bother to answer it. Now, why do you want us to go with you?”

  
  


Celine waved the question off. “Oh, I overheard you speaking with the King. Apparently the treasure of Cross Cave may have some information regarding the Sorcery Globe, but if you aren’t interested in going, it’s really of no importance, is it?”

  
  


Rena stepped forward. “Wait. We’ll go with you.” She ignored the surprised look from Gabriel. “I’m Rena, this is Gabriel, and he’s Ashton.”

  
  


Celine smiled at the three of them. “Wonderful! We should get a good night’s sleep and then head out tomorrow morning.” She turned toward the inn, hooking her arm around Gabriel's, dragging him along and was followed by the other two. Ashton grumbled about distractions and Rena fumed silently until Gabriel shot her a helpless and confused look. He seemed to be having difficulty trying to detach himself from Celine. Rena perked up a bit and began to giggle at Gabriel's situation.

  
  


Gabriel and Rena had insisted on three rooms only. They avoided the questions that popped up about the reasoning. Once the keys were handed out, Gabriel handed one to Ashton and one to Celine. He and Rena took the last key and headed down the hallway, leaving a stunned Ashton and a speechless Celine behind.

  
  


Rena took her cloak off and draped it over the chair and lie down on the bed. She grabbed the pillow and put it over her head and screamed.

  
  


Gabriel smirked as he closed the drapes and lit a candle. “I feel the same way.” He watched her lower the pillow and remove the pendant. The pendant was set on a small table to the side of the bed. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

  
  


“Gabriel, please…” Rena looked up at him and lightly touched his arm.

  
  


“Hmm? What?” Gabriel looked down at her.

  
  


“Finish what we started last night?” Rena pulled lightly on Gabriel’s robe. She watched him remove it and welcomed his weight as he lowered himself on her and began to gently kiss her.

  
  


“Don’t tell me he’s actually going to.”

  
  


“I think he is.”

  
  


“Damn. You tell Lucifer.”

  
  


“Let’s wait and see. He may fall asleep on her again.”

  
  


“Let’s hope so.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rena woke with the sun. She turned to face a still sleeping Gabriel. She reached out and touched his face lightly. He stirred and she pulled back. She stood up and dressed quickly, slipping out of the room afterward.

  
  


Rena left the inn and began walking through the marketplace. She spotted a familiar figure across the market and walked over. “Uhh, Ashton?”

  
  


Ashton stood in front of a barrel. “Barrel…” He blinked and looked at Rena. “Oh, Rena. I was just admiring this barrel. It’s not perfect, but it’s close to it. See how…”

  
  


Rena started to phase the conversation out as she nodded every time Ashton got excited about something. She said a silent prayer when Celine walked up. “Rena? Can we talk?”

  
  


“Sure, Celine. Sorry, Ashton. I’d love to hear about the barrel another time though.” Rena took hold of Celine’s arm and dragged her away. “Thanks, Celine.”

  
  


Celine looked back at Ashton. “What’s with him and barrels?”

  
  


“Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea. We got stuck with him yesterday.” Rena frowned as she looked back at Ashton.

  
  


“Oh? Why?” Celine took the lead and guided Rena to a small sidewalk cafe. They sat down to talk.

  
  


“Well, it started in Salva. Gabriel and I arrived in town and heard of a dragon in the mines. We couldn’t get transport here until the dragon was dealt with. Gabriel decided to go take care of the dragon himself. I went along even though he didn’t want me to.” Rena blushed a little. “Anyway, we found the dragon and Ashton was fighting it. Gabriel was about to help out with a spell and Ashton tripped. The dragon disappeared and Gabriel’s concentration was broken. Once things died down, well, Ashton…” She motions to her back.

  
  


Celine blinked, then started laughing. “So he expects the two of you to remove the dragons? I think they’re cute.”

  
  


Rena nods. “So do I. The only problem is that we don’t know where to begin to look and Gabriel and I have other more important things to do.”

  
  


Celine frowned and nodded. “Of course. After we go to the caves, we should stop by Mars Village. Maybe they’d have some information on demonic possessions.”

  
  


Rena smiled. “That sounds good. Do you think maybe we could go there first?”

  
  


Celine shakes her head. “We could, but the Cross Cave isn’t that far from here. It’s on the way to Mars. I swear it.” Celine raised one hand in the air and the other was placed over her heart.

  
  


“Okay. First the caves, then Mars.” Rena looked up at the crowd and spotted another familiar face. She stood up and waved.

  
  


Gabriel walked over and half smiled at the two women. “May I join you?” He barely glanced at Celine as Rena nodded. He pulled a chair out and moved it to sit next to Rena. He leaned over and whispered something to her and she looked at him in surprise.

  
  


Rena stood up. “Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” She took off at a run toward the inn.

  
  


Celine watched Rena go, then looked at Gabriel. “What was that about?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “She forgot something in the room. Something important to her.”

  
  


Celine made a small ‘oh’ sound, then glanced to where Ashton was still obsessing over the barrel. “Rena tells me that Ashton over there believes you to be at fault for his condition?”

  
  


Gabriel groaned, rubbed his forehead, and nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t do anything though. I was going to cast Star Flare when he fell down. The dragon possessed him before I could get the spell off.”

  
  


Celine blinked. “You know Star Flare? What else do you know?”

  
  


Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “Well, my primary elements are star and fire, though I know spells from water, wind, and earth as well. I’ve dabbled with void in the past, but I don’t use them unless I have to. I stay clear from light spells too. They don’t feel right when I cast them.”

  
  


Celine leaned forward. “Don’t you have a problem with the opposing elements getting in the way?” She looked him over. “And where are your crests?”

  
  


Gabriel chuckled softly. “Don’t worry about that. As for the elements, no. I’ve never had a problem with that. I just don’t feel comfortable with certain elements.” He looked up as Rena came back, breathing heavily, her face having gone a deep red.

  
  


“Gabriel… the pendant… it’s gone…” Rena bent over, resting her hands on her knees.

  
  


Gabriel stood up. “What?” He frowned and began to look around the crowd. He spotted a young man across the way. One he’d never seen before, but who was staring at him. The young man smiled and held up the pendant before disappearing. “Damn it!” He slammed his hand down on the table and looked at Rena. “We don’t have time for anything else. We have to get to El. I can’t explain it. I just  _know_  we have to get there.” He turns to Celine. “I’m sorry, but we can’t go with you.”

  
  


Celine nodded slightly. “Okay, so we don’t go. I’m still coming with you. Who knows what treasure I’ll find in El.” She smiled and stood up. “I’ll just go get Ashton.” She walked away, headed in Ashton’s direction.

  
  


Gabriel stepped over to the gasping Rena and pulled her upright. “Rena? Are you okay?” He looked at her with concern.

  
  


Rena nodded. “I will be.” She began to control her breathing, taking slower breaths and beginning to return to her normal color. “Gabriel, what’s going to happen?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know, Rena. I really don’t know.”

  
  


“We have the pendant, Lucifer.”

  
  


“Good. He’ll come here looking for it. I’m researching a spell that should return his memory.”

  
  


“I’d pay to see the look on that slut’s face when she realizes that Gabriel is her enemy.”

  
  


“Slut? Did she seduce him?”

  
  


“Uhh…”

  
  


“Zadkiel? Tell me the truth.”

  
  


“Sorry, Lucifer, but yes. She did. Gabriel didn’t fight it either.”

  
  


“Damn.”


	13. Chapter 13

The four adventurers arrived in Clik well ahead of their own schedule. Upon learning that the ship wouldn’t leave for some time, they decided to split up and spend some time in the city. Ashton and Celine separated from Gabriel and Rena to do a little shopping. Gabriel and Rena sat down on a bench in the town center.

  
  


“What do you think will happen when we get to El?” Rena looked up at Gabriel, turning slightly on the bench to see him better.

  
  


“I don’t know. I don’t have a good feeling about it though.” Gabriel looked down at Rena.

  
  


“Why won’t you listen to me! This city will be destroyed!” A feminine voice sounded through the city center.

  
  


Gabriel’s eyes flickered over to the disruption. He frowned when his eyes met that of the speakers.

  
  


“Gabriel?” Rena looked toward the commotion, then followed Gabriel’s gaze. “Do you know her?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head slowly. “I don’t think so.” He wasn’t prepared when the strange woman walked in his direction, an arm outstretched and a finger pointed in his direction.

  
  


“He will bring the destruction. He will bring the death. He’s already done great damage to this planet.” The woman approached a stunned Gabriel and leaned down. “Hello, Gabriel. You’ll be home soon.” She pulled back and turned to face the crowd. “Throw him out of the city and maybe it will be saved.”

  
  


Gabriel just watched with a shocked expression. Rena shook herself out of it first. “What are you talking about?”

  
  


Several bystanders scoffed at the woman. “She’s insane.” “She’s on something.” “Whatever she’s been smoking, I’d like to try some.”

  
  


Rena stood up and took Gabriel’s hand. She pulled him up and led him away. She barely noticed that he kept his eyes on the woman as he was being dragged from the center. She did not notice that the woman was smiling at Gabriel the entire time.

  
  


Once they were out of the center, Gabriel shook himself out of the shock. “She knew me.”

  
  


Rena stopped walking and looked up at Gabriel. “What?”

  
  


“She knew me. She knew my name. She knows who I am.” Gabriel glanced back toward the center. “I almost want to go back and talk to her, but I’m afraid of what I might learn. She said that I was the one causing this. What if she’s right?”

  
  


Rena shook her head. “Gabriel, she’s trying to separate us through our own fears. You don’t remember who you are, I know that, but she may know that too. The other one you fought against did the same thing. They may be together in this.” She smiled up at him. “Besides, no matter who you were in the past, you aren’t that person now. If she is right, why do you have to continue as you were?” She took his hand and began walking again.

  
  


“You have a point, but where are you taking me?” Gabriel didn’t resist as Rena led him through town.

  
  


“To the inn so we can rest a bit. You look tired and I’m beat.” Rena looked over her shoulder at Gabriel’s half smile.

  
  


The two arrived at the inn, only to bump into Celine. “Oh, Celine. Do you know where Ashton is? We didn’t run into him on the way here.” Gabriel had pulled Celine aside while Rena signed the register.

  
  


Celine shrugged. “Probably out barrel shopping? Are we ready to go? Should I go fetch him?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “No. I was just going to suggest that perhaps we all rest some. Once we get to El, things could be fairly nasty and we may not get to rest much.”

  
  


Celine nodded. “Good point. I’ll tell Ashton if I see him.”

  
  


Gabriel smiled as Rena joined them. “Good. We’ll see you later.”

  
  


Celine smirked as the two walked off together. She called out after them. “Have a nice time… err… rest, I mean.”

  
  


Rena turned around and stuck her tongue out at Celine. Gabriel chuckled and responded. “Oh, I’m sure we will.”

  
  


“I’ll kill her.”

  
  


“Calm down, Lucifer.”

  
  


“Berle, you want to smash things, right?”

  
  


“Well, yeah.”

  
  


“Go smash Gabriel around a bit, just don’t kill him.”

  
  


“You can’t be serious.”

  
  


“Very.”

  
  


“What if he remembers who he is?”

  
  


“Then you’ll be the one in trouble. Not me.”

  
  


“Gee. Thanks.”


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel and Rena were headed to the armory for last minute preparations. Celine and Ashton had decided that they would wait at the docks. When they had reached the plaza, Gabriel spun on his heels and stared out over the ocean with a deep frown.

  
  


“Gabriel?” Rena looked up at the redhead. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


“A spell was just cast. I felt it. Nothing nearby though.” Gabriel continued to frown. “We need to find Ashton and Celine.”

  
  


As the two were about to walk off, the ground began to shudder.

  
  


“Oh no.” Gabriel started off in a run toward the docks with Rena following closely behind.

  
  


Rena fell with a shout as the ground began to violently shake. Gabriel ignored the earthquake as he ran into Ashton and Celine. The trio began to run back into town, Gabriel picking Rena up on their way through to higher ground.

  
  


Once the earth stopped shaking, the four of them looked around. Celine shook her head. “Hopefully survivors will be found.”

  
  


Gabriel looked out over the ocean and shook his head. “That was just the beginning. I can’t explain how…” His voice broke off as he frowned.

  
  


“Gabriel? Another spell?” Rena stepped up to Gabriel’s right side and took his hand.

  
  


“Yes. The first was Earthquake. If I’m right, Clik is about to be the victim of Noah.” Gabriel was the only person that wasn’t surprised when the tidal wave struck Clik, causing even more damage than just the earthquake alone had. Clik would have survived either one alone, but both together was just more than the city could handle.

  
  


Celine stood on Gabriel’s left side. “Who could have cast a spell that powerful?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know, but…” He breaks off as he just stares out at the ocean. _But I think I could have done that. I don't know why, but I think I have that kind of power._

  
  


“But?” Rena and Celine looked at him and spoke in unison.

  
  


“Doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Gabriel turned and walked off, the other three behind him. “We’ll walk as far as we can, then we’ll make camp.”

  
  


Celine dropped back to walk next to Ashton. “Ever get the feeling he’s hiding something?”

  
  


Ashton nodded. “Yeah.” The dragons on his back began to argue. “Stop it!” Ashton hissed up at them.

  
  


“Can you understand them? What are they saying?” Celine looked at the two dragons, then at Ashton.

  
  


“They’re saying that he’s not what he seems to be.” Ashton and Celine watched Gabriel from behind. “Rena is really taken by him, isn’t she?”

  
  


Celine nodded. “Not that I blame her. He’s cute.”

  
  


Ashton shrugged. “I guess, if you like guys.” He shook his head.

  
  


Celine looked at Ashton for a moment. “You aren’t so bad yourself. Those two really add something there.” She smirked and caught up with Gabriel and Rena, leaving a stunned Ashton in the back.

  
  


After several hours of walking, the sun began to set. Gabriel and Ashton went about finding wood for a fire and setting up the main camp. Rena and Celine pulled the blankets out and made four pallets.

  
  


Gabriel came walking up, carrying several rabbits. He set them down and glanced at Rena and Celine. “I hope you like rabbit. All I could catch. Now if you’ll excuse me, I better find Ashton before he gets himself into trouble.”

  
  


Rena nodded with a smile. Celine grabbed one of the rabbits and started preparing dinner. Rena did the same.

  
  


Not long afterward, Gabriel came back with Ashton and dinner was cooking. Ashton stayed nearby, though he began practicing with his swords. Gabriel lie down, resting on his pallet. Rena tended the cooking rabbits. Celine had already told Rena to wake her when dinner was ready.

  
  


Gabriel turned his head to look at Rena. “Are you okay?”

  
  


Rena looked at Gabriel. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
  


Gabriel turned on his side and propped himself up. “I mean with everything that’s happened?”

  
  


Rena nodded. “If you mean what’s happened between us, yes. I’m perfectly okay with it. Better than okay with it.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “That too, but I was indicating the loss of your pendant. The guy that’s nearly killed me twice that just won’t die. Clik being destroyed. My being able to somehow sense when a powerful spell is used.” He makes a motion with his hand to indicate everything else that’s happened.

  
  


Rena turned the rabbits over and got up. She walked over to Gabriel and sat down next to him. “I won’t lie. It scares me. I don’t know who you are. You don’t know who you are.”

  
  


Gabriel sat up and pulled Rena against him. “What really scares me is what if that girl was right? What if I am responsible for all of this? She knew my name. That silver haired guy knew my name. When your pendant was taken, I saw the person that did it. He knew me. He had to. Who are these people and why do they know me?” He tightened his hold on Rena for a moment.

  
  


Rena relaxed against Gabriel. “I don’t know, but it’s something that we’ll face together.”

  
  


Celine looked up. “You aren’t alone, Gabriel. Who ever that woman was, if she is right, and you do have a destructive streak, then use it against the people who did this to our home.”

  
  


Gabriel looked over at Celine. “You don’t understand. She implied that I was responsible for what’s happening. What if she’s right? That would make /me/ your enemy!”

  
  


Celine shook her head. “/You/ don’t understand, Gabriel. If she is right and you /used/ to be the person responsible, then she’ll just have to realize that you aren’t that person anymore.”

  
  


Gabriel looked up at the starlit sky. “What if my memory comes back and I forget all of this? Or if I am who she says and I can’t resist whatever it is that I’ve done here.” He looks at Rena. “I won’t hurt you. I swear that to you.”  _Where did that come from? Protect... Yes... I'm supposed to protect Nede... Am I? Why does that sound so right, yet so wrong? Wait. Nede? Nedian? I'm one of them. Rena is one of them. We're Nedians._

  
  


Rena looked up at Gabriel. “I know.”

  
  


A shout sounded through the night and the three looked off into the distance. “Ashton!” came the shout from all three of them.

  
  


Gabriel, Celine, and Rena joined Ashton prepared for the worst. In front of them was a single competitor.

  
  


“I can’t touch him.” Ashton growled out as he jumped at the man. The man moved quickly and Ashton’s swords met only air. “Damn!”

  
  


Gabriel raised his hands and began to chant. Celine took the cue and began to cast her own spell. Rena smiled and did the same.

  
  


The man took his attention off of Ashton and dashed toward the spell casters. His sword came down, hitting Gabriel across the chest. The mage screamed as he fell to the ground.

  
  


Celine and Rena’s concentration was broken as Celine caught Rena’s arm, as she was about to run to Gabriel’s side. They watched helpless as Gabriel was left subject to a fist beating by the man. Every attempt Ashton made to stop it left Ashton thrown away until Ashton was left in such bad condition that he couldn't even get back to his feet.

  
  


Gabriel tried to block the blows, but each time his arms came up, they were knocked back down. He cried out each time a harder blow came. Eventually he curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his head to try and protect himself. He stopped screaming and resigned himself to the beating he was being given. With each successive blow, he felt the world getting darker and his ability to focus was lessened.

  
  


Once Gabriel was unconscious, the man backed away. He turned to Rena and smiled at her. “That’s only a taste of what’s to come. Give it up, children.” He disappeared.

  
  


Rena jerked away from Celine and ran to Gabriel. She slid to a stop on her knees and began to cast healing spell after healing spell.

  
  


Celine and Ashton watched with worried looks. “I couldn’t touch him, Celine. I tried to stop it. He was too powerful.”

  
  


Celine nodded as she hugged herself. “This scares me, Ashton... Who was that guy? Why did he go after Gabriel like that? He obviously could have killed Gabriel, so why did he stop?”

  
  


Ashton shrugged. “I really don’t know.”

  
  


“Is it done?”

  
  


“Yes, Lucifer, it’s done.”

  
  


“How bad?”

  
  


“He’s unconscious, but that Nedian woman has probably healed him.”

  
  


“Good. Let him remember the pain.”

  
  


“What happens if he turns against us completely?”

  
  


“Then we kill him.”

  
  


“Lucifer, I know you don’t want to hurt Gabriel, but you should consider that the longer he doesn’t have his memory, the harder it will be to convince him to come back to us.”

  
  


“I know, Berle. I have a plan if he’s resistant after we return his memories. I’m hoping that, if he gets this far, this tower will make him remember.”

  
  


“Seeing you didn’t make him remember. Seeing Zadkiel didn’t make him remember. Seeing me didn’t make him remember. What makes you think his being here will make him remember?”

  
  


“I can only hope.”


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel woke up and looked around. He tried to sit up, but realized that if he did, he’d wake the blue haired woman sleeping next to him. He lie there trying to remember what had occurred. _Clik had been destroyed. That much I remember. We had left there and were traveling to Herlie._ He looked at Rena, then at Celine and Ashton, all three of them still asleep. _Ashton had gotten in a fight. That’s right._ Gabriel touched his chest lightly. _I’d been hurt. By who though?_ He closed his eyes and tried to replay the events of the previous night. _Wait a minute. I know him. The one that attacked us. At least I think I do._

  
  


Rena opened her eyes and looked at Gabriel. “Gabriel?”

  
  


Emerald eyes opened at the sound of his name. “Hmm?”

  
  


“How are you feeling?” Rena sat up and looked down at Gabriel.

  
  


“As well as can be expected. We were attacked, weren’t we?” Gabriel frowned as Rena looked away from him. “I thought so.”

  
  


“You were nearly killed. I almost couldn’t save you.” Rena lie down on the pallet and rested her head on Gabriel’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. “I was so scared.”

  
  


Gabriel lifted a hand to stroke Rena’s hair. “But you did save me.” He looked over at Celine and Ashton, who were now wide awake and watching them. Celine smiled a little and Ashton rolled his eyes. “We should get moving.” Gabriel looked down at Rena. “If we stay too long here, we’re at risk.”

  
  


The four of them got up and broke down their camp. Soon they were on their way again.

  
  


Rena had fallen back to talk to Ashton and Celine had come forward to walk next to Gabriel.

  
  


“Are you feeling okay?” Celine kept her eyes on the path ahead.

  
  


Gabriel shrugged. “I’m in no pain.” He paused, then looked toward Celine. “Celine, I need to keep this from Rena, but I think I knew the man that attacked us. He seemed familiar to me.”

  
  


Celine looked up at Gabriel, not slowing in her steps. “How so?”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know. I can’t be sure, but his fighting style was familiar. I think he tried to teach me how to use a sword once. That worries me.”

  
  


Celine half smiled. “You’re just suffering from wounded pride for being beaten so badly.”

  
  


Gabriel smirked. “Maybe so.” He glanced behind them at the other two. “Oh boy.”

  
  


Celine looked back and started laughing. Rena had placed a ribbon on each dragon head and Ashton was trying to get her to stop from teasing them.

  
  


Gabriel slowed down to let the other two catch up. “They look better that way.”

  
  


Celine nodded. “Oh, definitely.”

  
  


Rena beamed. “I named them too. This one is Gyoro,” she pointed to the red one, “and this one is Ururun,” she indicated the blue one.

  
  


Gabriel shook his head with a smile. “Well, we can’t have nameless travelers among us.”

  
  


Celine laughed at the look of pure frustration from Ashton. She stepped back to Ashton and linked her arm with his. “Shall we keep going, darlings?”

  
  


Rena caught up with Gabriel and smiled.

  
  


“You planned that, didn’t you?” Gabriel chuckled softly as he took Rena’s hand.

  
  


Rena nodded. “Yes. They’re perfect for each other. Celine likes the dragons and Ashton thinks Celine is a vision of beauty.”

  
  


Gabriel looked over at Rena. “No she’s not. You are.”

  
  


Rena blushed and said nothing. The only sounds were Celine and Ashton talking behind them as they continued walking.

  
  


“We have to tell Lucifer, Michael.”

  
  


“So Berle was familiar.”

  
  


“Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

  
  


“Quiet, Zadkiel.”

  
  


“He claimed that he knew Berle, but he couldn’t remember a name.”

  
  


“Good, it’s coming back to him. Slowly, but it’s coming back.”

  
  


“I still think Berle hit him on the head one too many times.”

  
  


“I agree. One less and we might have had Gabriel back with us.”

  
  


“Or one more.”

  
  


“Michael, be quiet.”

  
  


“Lucifer, what should we do now?”

  
  


“Follow them, Zadkiel. Just follow them. If he seems to remember anything else, I want to know immediately.”

  
  


“Of course.”


	16. Chapter 16

The trip back to Cross took them two days. They’d stumbled upon several monsters on their way, but there were no severe incidents. Upon arriving at the city, they went their own ways, agreeing to meet at the inn later that evening.

  
  


Gabriel wandered through the marketplace ignoring all comments in his direction about the Warrior. He fought the urge to fire bolt the next person who asked him if he was indeed the Warrior and decided to leave the city’s walls for the time being.

  
  


Wandering through the plains, Gabriel stopped for a moment and closed his eyes as the wind whipped around him.

  
  


“You should be more cautious, brother.”

  
  


The soft voice caused Gabriel to open his eyes and stare at the intruder.

  
  


“Why are you so insistent on chasing me around?” Gabriel stared at the silver haired man.

  
  


“Because you are important to us. To me.” The man sighed and turned around. “You really don’t remember me, do you?”

  
  


“No, I don’t.” Gabriel raised his hands, just in case.

  
  


“You don’t even feel as though you might know me?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“You recognized Berle.”

  
  


Gabriel dropped his hands and stared at the silver haired man. “So that’s his name.”

  
  


“Yes. You recognized him.” The man turned around and looked at Gabriel.

  
  


“I felt as though I knew him from somewhere, yes. That doesn’t mean I recognized _him_.” Gabriel frowned and backed up as the other man stepped forward.

  
  


“Maybe, but he tried to teach you to fight with a sword once. You gave him all kinds of hell about that.” The man smiled slightly and stopped moving.

  
  


“That does sound familiar.” Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know who you are. All I know is that you tried to kill me once before. Twice if I hadn’t gotten you first.”

  
  


“We will meet again, Gabriel. You’ll make it through. If you don’t know who you are by then, you’ll die here. Please remember. Please.” The man unfolded his wings and took to the sky.

  
  


Gabriel watched after him for a moment. “Come to think of it, you do seem familiar.” He shrugged. “I don’t think I liked you much though.” He turned and walked back to the city.

  
  


“Oh no. Lucifer is not going to like hearing that.”

  
  


“I thought they were…”

  
  


“Gabriel doesn’t go that way.”

  
  


“You sure?”

  
  


“Fairly sure.”

  
  


“Oh. What about Lucifer?”

  
  


"Him I'm not sure of."

  
  


Gabriel turned the key to his room at the inn. He opened the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was that Rena’s clothes were on the floor. The second thing he noticed was that Rena was asleep. _Damn._ He closed the door and locked it. Not wanting to disturb Rena, he lie down on the second bed and closed his eyes.

  
  


Rena woke up before day break. She felt the bed where she figured Gabriel would be and felt only the bed sheets. She sat up and looked around, spotting him in the other bed. Smiling, she got up and crossed the room to slip into his bed.

  
  


Gabriel stirred when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes and looked at Rena with a smile. “I didn’t want to wake you when I got here.”

  
  


Rena slipped her arms around Gabriel and pulled herself closer. “I wouldn’t have minded. I would have known you were safe.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.” He hugged Rena close to him. “I’ll always be okay.”

  
  


Rena sighed softly and settled back to sleep. Gabriel followed shortly after.


	17. Chapter 17

Celine looped her arms around Rena’s and Gabriel’s to butt between them. “You know, we’re not far from Cross Cave. We could make a little detour.”

  
  


Gabriel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You won’t give up on it, will you? I’ll hear all about it for the rest of the trip if I say no, right?”

  
  


Celine smiled at Gabriel. “Probably.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded. “Fine. We’ll go.”

  
  


Celine let go of the two of them and took the lead. “It’s really not that far.” She led the group off on a side path.

  
  


Gabriel and Rena gave each other a glance before following behind Celine. Ashton stayed in the back, not questioning where they were going until he saw the cave.

  
  


“Uhh. I thought we were going to Herlie? Not some caverns.” Ashton gulped as Celine glared at him. “Not that I mind, that is.”

  
  


“Celine asked us to go here, remember? It’s not far off the path, so we decided to check it out. She told us that there might be something in there that has to do with the Sorcery Globe.” Gabriel turned his head slightly to talk to Ashton over his shoulder.

  
  


“Oh yeah. That’s right.” Ashton shrugged. “Should we go now or wait until tomorrow?”

  
  


Celine and Gabriel looked at each other, then at the horizon. Gabriel set his travel pack down. “Tomorrow would be best.” Celine nodded in agreement and they set up their camp.

  
  


The night passed uneventfully and day was swiftly upon them. They began their travel into the caverns. They came across several monsters, but a quick spell from Gabriel and Celine crushed all opposition. Ashton and Rena stayed in the back.

  
  


“You realize that you two don’t have to do all the work, right?” Ashton glared at Gabriel and half smiled at Celine.

  
  


“Fine.” Gabriel chuckled as they continued. He and Celine consulted the map every few steps until they reached a dead end.

  
  


“Strange. The map says there should be a path here.” Celine looked at the map in several directions. “We’re in the right place.”

  
  


Gabriel studied the map, then at the surroundings. “There’s a light spell written on the map.” He pointed at some writing on the map.

  
  


“Oh.” Celine squinted and then recited the spell. A crystal behind them began to brighten until the room was filled with a dazzling white light. When it faded, the dead end was gone and another cave was opened to them.

  
  


“Interesting.” Gabriel headed forward into the cavern followed quickly by the other three.

  
  


Ashton started commenting about spell casters and how weak they were compared to a good sturdy sword. Gabriel and Celine both began to prepare a fire bolt when Ashton tripped and fell.

  
  


Celine began to chuckle and Gabriel shook his head with a smile. Ashton picked himself up and looked to see what he had fallen over. He picked up a small box. “Found something.”

  
  


Celine was the first to reach Ashton. She took the box away. “This is it!” She began to open the box but was stopped by a screech coming upon them quickly.

  
  


“We got company!” shouted Rena as she took a defensive position behind Gabriel.

  
  


Ashton flew into battle with the oncoming gargoyle. Celine started casting spell after spell. Rena cast healing spells on Ashton as needed. Gabriel just stood there silently.

  
  


“Gabriel? What’s wrong?” Ashton shouted over his shoulder as he dodged a blow.

  
  


“You said that I didn’t have to do all the work. I’m letting you deal with this one.” Gabriel called back as Ashton took a hit. “Ouch. That had to hurt.”

  
  


Celine looked over at Gabriel. “He was joking! Help us out here!”

  
  


Rena looked up at Gabriel. “You have got to be kidding me. Of all times to take Ashton seriously!”

  
  


Gabriel shrugged. “He’s right. You three have to be able to fight on your own in case something happens to me.” He moved out of the way, leaving Rena open to attack.

  
  


Ashton got up and watched as Gyoro opened his mouth and breathed a ball of fire at the gargoyle. Ururun mimicked Gyoro with shards of ice. “Gabriel? Help us!”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “You’re doing fine. If you absolutely need me, I’ll jump in.”

  
  


The battle was long and fierce, but the three finally managed to defeat the gargoyle. Ashton threw down his sword and stared at Gabriel. “We could have managed that a long time ago if you had gotten off your ass and helped us!”

  
  


“I know.” Gabriel looked over at Celine. “Find out what’s in that box and let’s get out of here.”

  
  


Celine nodded and went about opening the box.

  
  


“Do you think that maybe he’s beginning to resist what they are trying to make him to be?”

  
  


“No. I think it was what he said it was. He’s teaching them to fight without him.”

  
  


“Or he’s starting to remember and knows he has to come stand with us.”

  
  


“That’s a possibility, but I doubt it.”

  
  


“What do you mean, Zadkiel?”

  
  


“Michael, even if he remembers, I don’t think he’ll ever come back to us. Not completely. A part of him will resist who he is.”

  
  


“Gabriel is one of us. He will always be one of us. He can’t deny that.”

  
  


“Your experiences make you who you are. We’ve all had hard lives. We all forgot everything but rage and revenge.”

  
  


“What are you getting at?”

  
  


“He’s learning to love again.”

  
  


“Oh shit.”

  
  


“Yeah.”


	18. Chapter 18

Later the same afternoon, the four adventurers were out of the caverns and back on the main path. Celine was in the back with a light blush on her face. Ashton was a few steps in front of her, daydreaming that a target was on Gabriel’s back. Gabriel and Rena were walking in front. Gabriel seemed to be trying to talk to Rena and she kept turning her nose up at him.

  
  


Ashton turned toward Celine. “I can’t believe that we went all that way for some musty old documents. Not only that! Documents that you can’t read!”

  
  


Celine frowned at Ashton. “I know where we can find out more about them, but Gabriel and Rena aren’t listening!”

  
  


Ashton nodded slightly. “Where?”

  
  


“The Village of Mars.” Celine pointed ahead of them. Ashton turned to look and spotted the tops of buildings in the distance.

  
  


“Looks like we’ll have to go through it to get to Herlie.”

  
  


“Yep. It’d be a good place to rest as well.” Celine glanced at Gabriel and Rena. 

  
  


Ashton quickened his step to walk by Rena, keeping her between him and Gabriel. “Are we stopping at that town? You know, Herlie is just a day’s walk from Mars. If we stop there, we can get an early start and hit Herlie before nightfall tomorrow…”

  
  


Gabriel barely turned his head. “If it will get you to shut up, we’ll stop there.” He spoke louder. “Celine, you’ll get your wish. We’ll stop in Mars.”

  
  


Ashton fell back to Celine with a smirk.

  
  


“Don’t be so proud. Gabriel’s in a rotten mood. You’re lucky he didn’t fry you on the spot.” Celine looked away.

  
  


Ashton muttered something, but didn’t say anything.

  
  


It wasn’t long before they arrived at Mars. Celine took them immediately to the Elder’s house, documents in her hand.

  
  


Rena was the first to realize that something was going on when she stepped in and took in the people present. “Dias,” came the whisper.

  
  


Gabriel frowned down at Rena, but remained silent. Ashton peered over Gabriel’s shoulder and nudged lightly. Gabriel moved so that Ashton could come in.

  
  


Celine looked about. “What’s going on?”

  
  


The Elder looked up at Celine. “Ahh, Celine, you’re back. We’ve got a slight problem here. The children have been kidnapped.”

  
  


Rena’s hand flew to her mouth as a gasp came from her. Ashton frowned and looked away. From Gabriel, however, there was no response.

  
  


Celine growled. “Do we know by whom and where they are?”

  
  


The Elder shook his head. “Not entirely. We believe they are held somewhere in the Heraldry Forest. We’ve hired this swordsman to help out in finding the children.”

  
  


The four looked at the swordsman as he turned around to face them. Rena’s eyes met his as he stared at her. He found his vision blocked as Gabriel moved to put himself between the two.

  
  


Rena looked up at Gabriel. “It’s all right. That’s Dias.”

  
  


Gabriel looked down at Rena, then stepped aside.

  
  


Dias kept his attention on Gabriel rather than return it to Rena. The two regarded each other silently.

  
  


Rena took Gabriel’s hand. “We should go rest, Gabriel.” She tugged and wasn’t surprised when Gabriel resisted for a moment, then turned and walked out with her.

  
  


“Rena, may I speak with you for a moment?” Dias had followed them out, but was watching Rena instead of her companion.

  
  


Rena looked at Dias, then up at Gabriel. “I’ll be all right. Go on to the inn and get us a room. I’ll be along shortly.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded as he turned his head to look back at Dias. “Don’t keep her long. We are all tired and she needs to rest.” His voice was soft, but commanding.

  
  


“I’ll keep her as long as I care to.” Dias shot back at Gabriel using the same tone he had been addressed in.

  
  


The redhead turned to face Dias completely. “Perhaps I should stay then?”

  
  


Dias folded his arms over his chest. “No. This is between Rena and myself.”

  
  


Gabriel was about to say something else when Rena put herself between them. “Stop it. Both of you. Just stop it.” She sighed, but was relieved when they directed their attention to her instead of each other. “Dias, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dias.”

  
  


“The childhood friend. The one you tried to marry?” Gabriel let his eyes flicker toward Dias, inwardly satisfied when he saw the other man look away.

  
  


Rena nodded at Gabriel. “Yes and yes. I need to speak with him alone. I have to explain things.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded. “I’ll be at the inn.” He took Rena’s hand and then kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Dias to make certain there would be no mistaking the relationship.

  
  


Dias glared at Gabriel. He rested a hand on his sword. “Don’t you ever touch her.”

  
  


Gabriel half smiled at Dias. “That would be her choice, now wouldn’t it.” Gabriel turned his back to Dias as he walked off. He heard Rena calming Dias as he disappeared from their view.

  
  


“Who should we stay with?”

  
  


“We were never told to follow the woman. We stay with Gabriel.”

  
  


“Do you think maybe if we found out what the other two were discussing and told Gabriel that he might remember us?”

  
  


“No. Michael, we stay with Gabriel. He is our primary target.”

  
  


“I understand.”

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


Rena opened the door to the room at the inn. Gabriel looked up from the bed. He stood up when he realized that Rena was not alone.

  
  


Dias glared at Gabriel and the look was returned. “Rena? What is he doing here?”

  
  


“Dias, I told you about Gabriel and me.” Rena set her travel pack down on the extra bed and began digging through it. She pulled out a small package. “My mother said to give this to you.” She held it out to Dias.

  
  


Dias took the small package and nodded. “Thank you.” He returned his attention to Gabriel. “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

  
  


Gabriel snorted as he waved a hand dismissively. “I doubt you could even scratch me, boy.”

  
  


Dias frowned at Gabriel. “Care to test that theory out?”

  
  


Gabriel nodded. “Sure, name the time and place.”

  
  


Rena stomped her foot down. “Stop it!” She looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. “I love both of you dearly. I can’t stand it to see you fighting!”

  
  


Gabriel looked at Rena and nodded again. “I’m sorry, Rena.” He turned away and walked to the window and looked out.

  
  


Dias glanced at Rena, then turned around and walked out of the room without a word.

  
  


“Damn. I thought we were going to get to see Gabriel in action!”

  
  


“Would have been nice.”

  
  


“That Expellian needs to be knocked down a few notches.”

  
  


“Gabriel would be the one to do it.”

  
  


“I’d like to do it too.”

  
  


“Berle, get a grip.”


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriel woke with the dawn and stretched out on the bed, expecting to find Rena next to him. He sat up and looked around the room when he did not feel the warm body where it should have been. He felt of the sheets which were cooling rapidly. A frown formed on his face as he stood up and walked to the window. Cracking the drapes just enough to see outside, he spotted Rena and Dias standing together near the forest entrance. He closed his eyes, turned away from the window, and returned to bed.

  
  


A knock on the door caught Gabriel’s attention. He sighed as he got up again and dressed quickly. He opened the door to come face to face with Celine.

  
  


“Gabriel, dear, is Rena here?” Celine tried to look over his shoulder.

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “No. She left earlier with that swordsman.” He couldn’t keep the slight waver out of his voice.

  
  


Celine frowned. “Oh dear.” She touched Gabriel’s arm lightly. “Let’s take a walk, dear. The fresh air will do good for you right now.” She didn’t really give him much of a choice as she started to drag him out of the room.

  
  


“Wait. I need to put my boots on first.” Gabriel went into the room and slipped his feet into his boots, then left the room to walk with Celine.

  
  


The two of them went outside and Gabriel closed his eyes as the wind hit him from behind. His hair flipped around his face, revealing his ears to Celine’s eyes. He heard her small gasp of surprise, but paid no attention to it. They walked in silence around the inn to the main path in the village.

  
  


Gabriel was the first to notice the gathering outside of the Elder’s home. “Celine, what’s going on over there?”

  
  


Celine shrugged. “I don’t know. No one was there when I came to the inn.” She took a better look. “Hmm, Ashton is there. Lets go ask him.”

  
  


They walked in Ashton’s direction, but didn’t get far before one of the mages shifted form and took them all by surprise. Celine and Gabriel started to speak in unison, casting the same spell. The transformed mage looked over at them and cast his own spell. Both Celine and Gabriel were affected. Neither could speak. Celine’s hand flew to her throat and Gabriel glared at the beast-mage.

  
  


Ashton took advantage of the distraction and flew into action. He disappeared from sight as leaves flew around the area. The beast-mage looked around, trying to locate the swordsman.

  
  


Appearing out of nowhere, Ashton hit the beast-mage twice and came to a stop behind the beast-mage. He looked over his shoulder as the creature fell to the ground in three different pieces.

  
  


Gabriel and Celine both held similar expressions of shock and gratitude. With the death of the creature, the spell was released, but neither one was speaking.

  
  


Ashton sheathed his swords and walked over toward the two mages. “I guess that takes care of that.”

  
  


Gabriel nodded, finally recovered from the shock. “Yeah. You didn’t tell me that you were a heraldic sword fighter.”

  
  


Ashton shrugged with a small smile. “You didn’t ask.”

  
  


“Gabriel!”

  
  


Gabriel turned on hearing his voice from behind him. “Rena?” He didn’t sound so happy to see her as she did.

  
  


Celine looked between Rena and Gabriel with sad eyes. She wasn’t surprised when Gabriel turned and walked off before Rena could reach him.

  
  


“Gabriel?” Rena spoke softly, her eyes filling with tears.

  
  


“Rena?” Celine walked over to the small woman.

  
  


“Why did he walk off like that?” Rena looked up at Celine, then in the direction that Gabriel had gone.

  
  


Dias walked up behind Rena. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


Rena turned to look at Dias. “It’s Gabriel. He… He…” She burst into tears and ran off toward the inn.

  
  


Dias frowned and looked to Celine. “What happened?”

  
  


Celine shrugged and shook her head. “I wish I knew. Rena called to Gabriel. He walked off that way.” She points in the direction of a path out of town.

  
  


Dias nodded and walked in the same direction that Celine had indicated.

  
  


“Maybe Gabriel will be far more willing to listen to us now?”

  
  


“Zadkiel, he was just hurt in a way that I don’t think any of us have ever experienced. Talking to him now may cause more damage.”

  
  


“Michael, just go tell Lucifer what happened. Let him decide what to do.”

  
  


“Understood.”


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel stood just outside of the village. He looked out over the path that would take them closer to their goal. //I should leave them here and continue on alone.// He didn’t even notice the footsteps coming up from behind.

  
  


“Gabriel, we need to talk.” The red head spun around in surprise to come face to face with Dias.

  
  


“I never told you could address me by my given name.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and then widened as Dias chuckled softly.

  
  


“I usually say that to others. If you don’t wish for me to use your name, I won’t, but that doesn’t solve the problem between you and Rena.” Dias moved to stand by Gabriel’s side. He looked out over the same path. “Were you thinking of leaving?”

  
  


“Yes.” Gabriel looked slightly up to meet Dias’ eyes. “I don’t know why I should continue traveling with them.”

  
  


“Because Rena cares deeply for you. She wants to protect you as much as you do her.” Dias turned his head to look down at Gabriel. “She loves you.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head and looked away. “No. She doesn’t. If she did, she wouldn’t have left without telling me where she was going and why.” He turned away from Dias completely, leaning up against the short stone wall surrounding the village.

  
  


“I am sorry about that. She came with me so that she and I could talk about things. Rena and I do love each other very much, but it is not the same love that she has for you. I think of her as a sister to me. I always will.” Dias watched Gabriel’s back and recognized the slight trembles. “Do you love her?”

  
  


“I don’t know.” Gabriel’s voice was barely above a whisper and almost lost in the wind.

  
  


Dias opened his mouth to speak when his attention was distracted. He narrowed his eyes at something in the distance. “Gabriel, as much as I hate to interrupt your laments, we seem to have company coming along.” He raised a hand to point down the path.

  
  


Gabriel turned to look in the direction the outstretched hand was indicating. He flinched when he saw the black robed and silver haired intruder. “Not again.” His voice was almost weak.

  
  


Dias turned his head slightly, but didn’t take his eyes off the stranger. “Do you know him?”

  
  


Gabriel nodded slightly. “Kind of. We’ve had… words… in the past. He’s tried to kill me, I’ve tried to kill him. The usual.” He tries to sound casual about it.

  
  


“I see. Should I leave?” Dias didn’t make a move.

  
  


“No. Not unless he starts casting any spells.” Gabriel straightened up. “Just stay here. If there is a fight, please get the others.” He didn’t wait for a response before he walked forward to meet the oncoming Lucifer.

  
  


The silver haired man smiled slightly as he saw Gabriel coming toward him. He waited until the other man was several feet away. “I’ve come to talk only, brother.”

  
  


“Fine. Talk.” Gabriel took a defensive position, one that the other seemed to recognize.

  
  


“I know what happened. She hurt you badly, didn’t she.” It wasn’t a question. Lucifer didn’t move toward Gabriel, but paced in front of him.

  
  


“No. You can’t hurt someone who doesn’t love you.” Gabriel clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. _He’s perceptive._

  
  


“You can lie to yourself, but not to me, Gabriel. You love her.” Lucifer stopped pacing and stared at Gabriel. “This is not a good thing. She’ll only distract you.”

  
  


“Distract me? From what?” Gabriel lowered his arm from it’s position and returned the stare.

  
  


“From remembering what you’ve forgotten. She’d have you stay as you are and stay with her for the rest of her short life.” Lucifer didn’t approach, though he clearly wanted to.

  
  


“I don’t understand.” Gabriel took a step back when he interpreted the other’s body language.

  
  


“I still hold hope that you will remember yourself. It’s why you haven’t been outright killed by any of us.” Lucifer turned to walk away.

  
  


“By who? Who are you?” Gabriel took a step forward without thinking.

  
  


“When you remember, you will know. Until then, you don’t need to know.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder. “You will remember.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Lucifer had crossed the distance and stood directly in front of him. “You want me to remember, but you won’t tell me who I am? Why not?”

  
  


“Because it is something you need to discover on your own.” Lucifer raised a hand and lightly stroked Gabriel’s cheek with one finger. “You always were the strong one. I never would have managed this far if I were in your place.”

  
  


Gabriel flinched at the touch, but didn’t pull away. “I was thinking, after our last meeting, that you do seem familiar to me. Very familiar.”

  
  


Lucifer’s crimson eyes brightened. “Oh?”

  
  


“Yes. I remembered that I don’t like you much.” Gabriel turned to walk away.

  
  


Lucifer laughed outright but said nothing. He turned and walked the other direction.

  
  


Dias raised a brow as Gabriel approached. “He didn’t try and kill you again?”

  
  


“No. He wants me to remember who I am, but he won’t tell me anything about myself.” Gabriel frowned as he looked at Dias. “I don’t understand it.”

  
  


Dias shrugged. “Neither do I, but it is of little importance. Go and talk to Rena now. She needs you to be with her as much as you need her.”

  
  


Gabriel shook his head. “I can’t face her right now.”  _It hurts too much._

  
  


Dias shrugged again. “Then go off on your own.” He walked down the path that Gabriel had just come from without another word.

  
  


Gabriel watched Dias walk off, then turned and headed into the village. He found himself at the door to the room Rena and he were sharing. Opening the door, he spotted Rena staring out the window. She didn’t seem to notice him coming into the room. He watched her for a moment, ignoring the ache in his chest, then went to gather his things.

  
  


Gabriel set the packed bag on the bed and turned to Rena. She was still gazing out of the window. “Rena?” His voice was soft and for a moment, he didn’t think Rena heard him.

  
  


“Why did you walk off? What did I do wrong?” Rena didn’t turn to face him.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I thought that you had left me for Dias.” Gabriel picked up his travel pack and cross the room toward the door. “I’ll go. I think you’d be happier with him anyway.” He started to step out of the room.

  
  


“Gabriel? Don’t go. Please, don’t go.” Rena turned to look at the retreating Gabriel. “Don’t leave me.”

  
  


Gabriel barely turned his head to where he could see her standing there. “I don’t want to, but it would be easier on us all if I did.”

  
  


Rena took a step toward Gabriel, heartbroken to see him take a step away. “Gabriel…”

  
  


“Forgive me.” Gabriel walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

  
  


“Now do we move in?”

  
  


“No. We tell Lucifer what is happening. Let him decide.”

  
  


“Zadkiel, you’re too soft.”

  
  


“No, I’m thinking with my head, Michael. Now go tell Lucifer what’s happening.”

  
  


“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the author if you like what's written. More will be posted.


End file.
